


Nothing More Than a Dream

by Aaronlisa



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Janet’s life is normal, except for that one night.





	Nothing More Than a Dream

Her life has never been the same since that fateful night when Brad got them lost in the middle of nowhere during a storm. That night has taken on a dreamlike quality and she often finds herself wondering if it really happened. And even if it had happened, Janet has to wonder what difference does it even make now? Ten years later, she’s married to Brad and they have a normal relationship with a normal child and everything is supposed to be prefect. Neither of them talks about that night because it wasn’t normal, it was nothing more than madness. Yet there are times when Brad looks at her and Janet will look at him and she wonders if he sometimes wishes like she does that they hadn’t relegated that night to nothing more than a dream. 

**END**


End file.
